


Inconceivable

by ardentaislinn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cs prompt: modern world AU Killian and Emma have been in love for years but they're too afraid to lose each other and their friendship but one night and a lot of drinks and challenges may change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconceivable

Killian glanced up from the TV as Emma opened the front door to the apartment and slumped against the wall.

“Bad day?” he asked his best friend of over a decade. It was times like this he wished he could just go to her and put his arms around her, kiss her again and again until all her troubles were a distant memory. But there was no way in hell he would ruin their friendship, no matter that he had wanted more for years. That wasn’t her fault and he wouldn’t put the burden of his feelings on her.

“Fucking horrible,” she muttered, taking off her shoes. She ducked into her bedroom and come back seconds later in comfortable sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt that Killian could have sworn used to be his. She sank down heavily onto the couch next to him and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

“Why did we have to grow up? Being an adult sucks.” She sighed.

“I don’t know, but I wish we could make it stop.”

“Definitely.”

“Is tonight a rum night?”

“What do you think?” she retorted.

He patted her knee affectionately. “I’ll get it, but you have to sit up.”

She groaned and reluctantly lifted her head from his shoulder only to roll it onto the back of the couch. He retrieved the bottle and some glasses before he returned to his position next to her. He poured the liquid, handing her a tumbler.

“So, what happened today?” he asked, sipping at the alcohol.

“Oh, the usual. Work bullshit, public transport bullshit, people bullshit. Seeing Neal bullshit.”

Killian’s head snapped up. “Neal’s in town?”

“Yeah. The asshole had the nerve to come to my office and ask if I wanted to have lunch with him.”

Killian stilled. “And what did you tell him?” He waited, barely breathing until he heard the answer.

“I laughed in his face and told him a definite no. The instant he started getting a little belligerent I called security to escort him out.” She grinned. “That was actually the most satisfying part of the day.”

Killian felt the air fill his lungs and let out a breath of relief. “I’m glad it wasn’t too painful for you.”

“Nah, getting him out of my life was the best thing I could have done. Even if he hadn’t been a jerk at the end there, it was hardly fair…” she trailed off. After a quick glance in his direction her gazed flickered down to her drink. “Anyway. Hopefully now it is all over and I never have to see him again.”

“Hopefully,” Killian repeated, mulling over her strange wording. Exactly _what_ wouldn’t have been fair? Emma and Neal had dated for a number of years, and it had always been a sweet kind of pain to see her happy with him. But something had happened a year or so ago, and Emma had taken a while to get over it. She was finally back to her old self, and Killian was glad that the reappearance of Neal hadn’t seemed to send her into another spiral. He’d been there through the last one, even though she never told him precisely what had happened between them, and Killian had no desire to see her in that much pain ever again.

“Can we watch The Princess Bride as we drink so I can quote the whole thing and cry?” Emma asked, interrupting his musings. Killian grinned. They both loved The Princess Bride, and always had. Every time they watched it they had far too much fun quoting every line and laughing at each other’s impressions for Emma to cry. Killian took it as a good sign that she wanted to watch that movie instead of moping. If she’d wanted to mope she would have picked Dirty Dancing or A Walk to Remember.

He got up to put the BluRay on and poured them both another mouthful of rum. By the time the movie was halfway through, they were both thoroughly sloshed, having decided that a drinking game would somehow make the movie more fun.

“Emma,” Killian murmured as her leaned towards her, feeling artificially brave all of a sudden.

“Shhh,” she replied, waving him away. “It’s the best bit.” Killian looked up just in time to see Buttercup push Wesley down the hill and hear him call his famous catchphrase.

It wasn’t until they were both at the bottom of the hill that Emma turned towards him. “What?” she asked.

As he eyes landed on him, Killian no longer felt very brave. He was about to make some throwaway remark when Emma’s gaze flickered down to his lips. He moistened them involuntarily and her eyes darkened before they leapt back up to his eyes. He saw a blush spread across her cheeks and he felt his breath quicken in response.

Not giving himself time to think himself out of it, Killian leant forward and placed his lips on hers. He waited only a second before rearing back and studying her face. Their eyes met and Killian waited anxiously as she said nothing. She seemed to be in a state of shock.

It was time to start backpedalling. “Sorry, I…should not have done that. Of course you don’t feel…Let’s just forget-“

He was interrupted by Emma’s lips colliding with his. Killian wasted no time in responding, kissing her back hungrily as his hand found her waist and dragged her closer. She came willingly, straddling his hips and running her fingers through his hair. Killian felt he couldn’t breathe. It was all his dreams coming true at once.

But he had to make sure. He pulled back, avoiding her lips as she tried to lure him back.

“What?” she asked breathlessly.

“Are you sure about this? I need you to be sure. Because things won’t be able to go back to the way they were.”

“I’m sure if you’re sure. I mean, the cat is out of the bag now. I don’t think there is any putting it back in,” she replied.

“If it meant losing your friendship, I sure as shit could put my feelings back in. But not if we go to bed together.”

“Wait, your feelings? I was talking about mine.”

“What?” he asked, suddenly feeling like he was on uneven ground.

“I’m in love with you. I have been for years. Neal of all people suggested it, and when I realised…well, it took some getting used to.”

“I was jealous,” Killian blurted out. “The whole time you were with Neal I was seething with jealousy.”

“Oh. So…why didn’t we do this sooner?”

“I have no fucking clue,” he said incredulously.

“Kiss me,” she demanded.

“As you wish,” he replied.

 


End file.
